


Not in that way

by Bosh__tet



Series: Kiss prompts [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh__tet/pseuds/Bosh__tet
Summary: Kurapika helps a drunk Leorio back to his hotel room and gets a thanks in the most unexpected way.Kiss prompt: empty kiss
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Kiss prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765315
Kudos: 35





	Not in that way

Kurapika sighed. Leorio was way too tall for the blond to be helping him to his hotel room, and yet here they were, Leorio's arm around his shoulder. He leaned into him, drunkenly babbling something to his friend. Kurapika simply nodded along, hoping it wasn't much longer now until they got to his room. Thankfully the restaurant was only two blocks away from the hotel. Still, this was taxing.

The two had gone out, now that everything with the auction and the clash with the phantom troupe had concluded. They had wanted to get some hangout time together before they had to part ways again. Kurapika hadn't drank, not being old enough. Not that it mattered. He would prefer not to have his senses dulled by alcohol. Leorio however, had gone a little overboard. 'At least he can still somewhat walk.' He thought to himself.

After what felt like ages, but was probably only about fifteen minutes, they arrived at his hotel. The doorman nodded in greeting at them as they walked through the large glass doors leading into the lobby. It wasn't the nicest hotel, but it wasn't the worst either. Decent for one of the cheaper places in Yorknew. 

He dragged his lanky friend to the elevator, and pressed the button for his floor. Leorio rambled on about something while they ascended, but Kurapika ignored him, dragged him off when they reached their stop, and pulled him the few feet down the hall to his room. "You have your key?" He asked.

Leorio nodded, pulling them from his pocket. He fumbled at first until he was able to get them in the lock, but finally the door opened with a click, allowing the two hunters to enter. Kurapika kicked the door shut behind him, silently thanking no one in particular that it didn't slam too hard. He stopped for a moment to allow Leorio to pull off his shoes before taking him to his bed. He unceremoniously dumped him onto the un-made bedding, Leorio only making a small complaint at his callousness. "Caaaareful." He whined, rolling onto his side.

Kurapika ignored him "Do you need anything else before I leave?"

"Water?" 

He nodded "Okay, give me a second." He walked to a small table sitting on the opposite side of the room. On top sat a few bottles of water, and he grabbed one, tossing down some money knowing Leorio probably had to pay for any of these he drank. And he'd never hear the end of it if Leorio had to pay for it himself. He took it back to the bed, holding it out to him. "Here, I left money for this so you aren't out 150 jenny."

Leorio gave him a sleepy grin "Thanks buddy." He reached out like he was about to take it, which he did, but he also grabbed Kurapika's wrist. Slender fingers gripped him tight as Leorio pulled him down, pressing their lips together for a drunken mockery of a kiss. Kurapika didn't reciprocate, partly in due to shock. The other part of him however, wasn't interested in it even if he had been expecting it. All he felt was slight discomfort until finally Leorio let him go, falling back onto the bed with water in hand. "You're great Kurapika." He slurred tiredly, closing his eyes. It barely took a minute before he was snoring.

Kurapika sighed and shook his head. The hunter always had a feeling Leorio might like him as more than a friend, and this definitely confirmed it. He was greatful that Leorio probably wouldn't remember it in the morning. It spared him the awkward "I'm just really not into you like that." Conversation. He shook his head like he was trying to erase the memory and pulled the blankets over Leorio's sleeping form before he took his leave, locking the door behind him.


End file.
